Sammy's Birthday
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: Dean promised himself he would give his baby brother a good birthday. Weechester fic! Rated T for a bit of language but nothing too explicit.


Just a little Weechester one shot I wrote in honor of my favorite Winchester's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAMMY.

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Today was a big day. As his little sock covered feet padded through the hallway of his uncle's house, little Sammy Winchester had a big toothy grin on his face. Turning the bathroom light on with his tiny hand, Sam climbed up on the sink with little effort. The youngest Winchester was crawling at an early age and treated every piece of furniture as if it was a jungle gym, much to his family's annoyance. Sam looked at his face in the mirror proudly, his floppy hair plastered against his forehead.

"Helloooo," he sang out loud, placing his hand on his reflection. "You're five years old today!" He beamed.

Today was Sam's birthday.

A very big day.

Sam giggled at himself, puffing out his chest with what he thought was a tough expression, narrowing his large eyes.

"Wow, look who's all big and strong!" a voice said from the doorway.

Sam turned to look at who the voice belonged to but knew who it was before he even set eyes on them. His big brother Dean was leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on his face, watching Sammy carefully so he didn't fall off the sink.

"Dean!" Sam's sweet voice exclaimed, his face lighting up to the max. He lifted his arms in the air expectantly. Dean smiled wider and wrapped his arms around his little brother, picking him up effortlessly. He held Sam against his hip as the little boy wrapped his legs around Dean's waist.

"Hey there, kiddo," Dean greeted warmly, adjusting Sam against his hip so he could brush the kid's shaggy hair back from his face with a loving hand. "Why are you up so early, hmm?" he teased, as if he could _ever _forget his baby brother's birthday.

Sam jutted his lower lip out in a pout, his abnormally big eyes growing even rounder. "Today's special!"

Dean bit back a smile and furrowed his eyebrows in mock confusion instead. "Is it? Is it supposed to be extra sunny today?"

"Deeean," Sammy whined, clinging to his brother. "No! Something even specialer!"

Chuckling, Dean corrected, "Specialer is not a word, Sammy. It's more special."

Sam blinked. He said slowly, "Oh…well, it's more special! Very more special!" He looked at Dean with narrowed eyes.

Unable to keep up his little charade, the oldest brother laughed, "I know, Sammy. It's your birthday." He grinned as said birthday boy squirmed in delight.

"You 'membered!" he squealed, holding onto Dean tighter and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Dean nodded as he squeezed Sam possessively. "Wouldn't ever forget, Sammy," he said softly, smiling into his Sam's hair.

Their lives weren't perfect. Their lives weren't even normal. But as Dean got older and began to realize just how important it is to keep your family close, he always saw to it that Sam got the attention and love he deserved. Dean had had four years of a childhood. It wasn't much, but he still had lots of fond memories of his mother singing him to sleep or tossing a ball around with his father and doing normal, happy, family things.

Sam on the other hand hadn't been so lucky. Being only six months old when their father became obsessed with hunting the supernatural and finding the thing that killed his wife, Sam didn't have much of a childhood. Ever since he could remember, he, his brother, and his father were on the road, staying at random motels, having little to no toys to play with, and seeing less and less of his father each time John departed on what they'd convinced Sam was merely work.

Sam deserved more. So Dean made it his job a long time ago to never go a minute without thinking of his little brother. He'd been counting it down in his head for weeks, wanting to remind himself constantly that Sammy had a special day to look forward to and he was damn sure he was going to give it to him, whether they were on the road all day or a dingy motel.

What made Dean practically leap with joy was when their father told them they were going to Bobby's house. Sam _adored _his "uncle" and Dean was pretty sure the feelings were mutual. Bobby had always been like a second dad to them – or in some cases, their first dad—and knowing that that's where they were spending Sam's birthday made everything work out perfectly.

Finally bringing himself from his thoughts, Dean asked softly, "Hey, kiddo, you hungry? I think Uncle Bobby's making something special for ya." He rubbed Sam's small back.

Sam's face lit up. "Really?" he gasped as if the mere idea was too good to be true.

Nodding as he laughed, Dean insisted, "Yep! Let's go see, huh?" He pressed a kiss to Sammy's forehead before setting him down.

Sam grinned and zoomed down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen, he came to an immediate halt. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air that smelled strongly of crisp bacon and fresh chocolate chip pancakes. Licking his lips eagerly, he announced his presence. "Uncle Bobby!"

Bobby was getting plates out from the cupboard for the hearty breakfast he whipped up. He couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face. "Sammy!" he echoed, turning around to look at the little boy in his Superman pajamas.

"Smells yummy in here!" Sam said as he walked up to his uncle, trying to get a look at the frying pans.

Bobby chuckled, "Well, it better be yummy. I cooked it just for you, birthday boy." He smiled, preparing a plate of small pieces of bacon.

Sam's mouth split open in an adorably bright smile. "Really?!"

"Damn right I did."

Sam gasped, "Uncle Bobby, you said a bad word!"

Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the innocent kid. "Sorry, squirt. Here you go." He set Sam's plate down at the table once he finished cutting the pancakes.

Dean helped Sam into his chair and sat down after Bobby handed him his own plate with a smile.

Sam beamed, his dimples indenting his soft cheeks. He dove right in to his breakfast, chewing happily.

Dean warned firmly, "Slow down, kiddo. Don't want you choking on your birthday."

Bobby chuckled as Sam nodded apologetically, swallowing his mouthful. "Where's daddy?" he asked suddenly.

Dean and Bobby exchanged brief looks before the older hunter said reassuringly, "He'll be back soon, Sam."

Of course they weren't exactly positive. John had left on a hunt last night after Sam had been put to sleep. He promised he'd be back in time for Sam's birthday, but how many promises had he made and failed to keep? _Too many to count_, as Dean told Bobby yesterday. It wasn't a particularly dangerous hunt but it was a hunt nevertheless and it was very hard to predict how long those could last.

Dean hoped and prayed that his father kept his promise this time. It would break Sammy's heart if his daddy missed his fifth birthday.

"Is he working again?" Sam asked, sounding disappointed.

Dean nodded but insisted quickly, "Don't worry, he'll be back soon! This is just a quick job."

Hopefully.

Sam looked doubtful but after Dean sent him a warm smile and ruffled his hair, he giggled in defeat and nodded. "Okay," he agreed as he ate more of his delicious breakfast.

The day went by as successfully as Dean had hoped. They played all of Sam's favorite games and when it came time for Sam's nap, Dean held him close like he always did. He was too big for naps but that didn't mean he couldn't lay with his adorable sleeping brother, did it?

Dean carefully crawled out of his little brother's grip and got out of bed. He smiled at Sam and carded his fingers through his hair gently, stroking his cheek affectionately before going to help Bobby in the yard. Sam would be sleeping for at least another hour.

While Dean and his uncle were in the back yard, John surprisingly kept his promise. He returned to the house after a tedious hunt, his jaw bruised and eyes tired. He rubbed his scruffy face as he entered the house, sighing deeply. He could go for a long nap right now…or a beer…or both.

As he looked around the house, he sighed in relief. Nobody seemed to be home which meant peace and quiet for a few hours. With a brisk smile, John headed up the stairs to clean himself up and then settle down on the couch for a good rest. He was just barely entering the bathroom when a small voice called from across the hall, "Daddy?"

John closed his eyes and exhaled sharply through his nose. He loved his baby boy, but damn, he had the worst timing. Turning around, John smiled down at his youngest. "Hey, kiddo. Aren't you supposed to be napping?"

Sam shrugged. "Woke up," he said simply. He smiled up at his father expectantly. "How are you _today_?" He put extra emphasis on today, hoping that would be a big enough hint for his father.

If John picked up on the hint, he didn't show it. He ruffled Sam's hair, replying, "Real tired. I think your daddy's gonna take a little nap himself, okay?"

Sam blinked a couple times, confused and feeling put out. He then smiled as realization dawned on him. "You're doing what Dean did earlier, ain't ya, daddy?"

John furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his son oddly. "What did Dean do?"

"He…you know! He pretended, was tricking me! But he knew still!"

"Sammy," John sighed impatiently, scrubbing a large hand over his grimy face and exhausted eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I didn't get any sleep last night."

A frown graced Sam's childish face. "But…you don't wanna say anything to me?" he tried again, his voice rising with desperation and feeling himself close to tears.

Just as John was about to snap at Sam, Dean made his way up the stairs. "Hey, dad! We heard the car pull in!" He smiled and then stopped when he saw how distraught Sam looked.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his father. "What did you?" he asked sharply, crouching in front of his baby brother protectively.

John rolled his eyes. "Nothing!" he said defensively. "He's having one of his tantrums or something. Now, I'm tired and don't have the patience to deal with this. You deal with him." He waved his hand towards Sam in dismissal before going into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Dean frowned and turned back to Sam, grasping his arms gently. "Sammy, what happened? Why are you crying?" he nearly whispered.

Sam ducked his chin to his chest as tears dripped from his large puppy eyes. He sniffled and whined, "Daddy forgot m'birthday."

Dean's eyes widened and he hissed, "That dick." He didn't even care that he used vulgar language in front of his impressionable brother. He _did _care, however, that his impressionable brother had been resorted to tears by the carelessness of their father. "Ah, Sammy," he said sympathetically, bringing the five year old close. Sam buried himself away into Dean, pressing his wet face into Dean's belly. "He _forgot_," he repeated through his tears.

Gritting his teeth, Dean scooped Sam into his arms and took him back to bed. He cradled his baby brother in his arms once they were under the covers. "Shhh…don't cry, Sammy," he soothed. "Daddy didn't forget, he's just playing a joke on you."

Sam shook his head against Dean's neck, his tiny shoulders shaking as he took deep, shuddering breaths. "Nuh uh. De, he forgot. Daddy forgot, I could t-tell!"

Dean's heart broke at the sight of his distressed Sammy, clinging to him for love and reassurance. "I'll-I'll talk to him later, okay, kiddo? Maybe he really is just playing a joke on you," he said softly.

Sam merely shrugged and held onto Dean tightly, his big brother rubbing comforting circles into his back and kissing his hair. Once his kid was asleep yet again, Dean quietly crept out of the room and down the stairs, positively fuming. Oh, did he have some things to say to their father.

However by the time he reached the living room, it appeared Bobby got to him first. John sat on the couch with his face in his hands, looking extremely guilty as Bobby stood over him, his face bright red with anger.

"Good, you took care of him before I got to him," Dean said dryly.

John didn't bother to reprimand Dean for using such a tone with him. He knew he deserved it. How could he forget his baby boy's fifth birthday? "I'm an idiot," he mumbled.

"Finally we agree on something," Bobby said harshly, crossing his arms. "Now get your good-for-nothing ass upstairs and apologize to your kid. Dick," he said as an afterthought.

Looking up from his hands, John glared at Bobby but stood up. Dean looked at John coldly as their father sheepishly headed up the stairs.

"Can you believe him?" Bobby grumbled once John was gone.

"Actually, yes," Dean said with a huff.

Bobby sighed and shook his head. "Your daddy…I'm telling ya, something ain't right in his head."

Dean couldn't argue there. He knows his dad isn't perfect and that he did his best after everything that happened to him, but forgetting Sam's birthday? That's something Dean couldn't excuse.

It turns out Sam could, though. Not five minutes later, John returned to the living room with his youngest in his arms, tiny arms wrapped around his neck and leaning his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Look who's happy again," Bobby remarked with a smile.

Sam nodded, smiling brightly. "Daddy said sorry!" He kissed his daddy's cheek adoringly, making John grin and swell with happiness.

Dean forced a smile. Sam may be able to forgive their dad easily but he wasn't. But he was glad his Sammy was smiling again so he could pretend for now.

It wasn't until after bath time that Dean got to give Sam his birthday present.

He was helping Sammy into his pajamas when he said fondly, "Had a good birthday, kiddo?"

Sam nodded hastily, his damp hair curling behind his ears. "Mhm," he hummed sleepily as Dean pulled his pajama pants up to his waist. "Awesome birthday."

Dean's lips upturned into a smile. "Good. But it isn't over yet."

Sam blinked, looking at Dean with confusion. "Uh huh. S'bed time!"

"Yeah," Dean laughed. "But we forgot one important thing today…" He guided Sam to bed, tucking him into the cozy blankets.

"What?"

"Your present."

Sam's eyes widened with awe. "Present?"

It wasn't often Sam got new toys to play with, but like Dean had promised himself, Sam was getting a good birthday this year.

So Dean reached his hand under the bed and retrieved a small silver party bag. "Uncle Bobby helped me pay for it, so you can thank him in the morning…but I picked this out special for you, buddy."

Sam sat up, nearly bouncing with eagerness. "What is it, what is it, what is it?!"

Dean laughed and handed Sam the bag, grinning. "Why don't you open it and find out instead of jumping up and down like a freak?"

Sam giggled and eagerly tore the tissue paper out of the bag and reached his hand inside. He gasped as he pulled out a soft brown teddy bear. "A teddy!" he squealed, his jaw dropping as if it was a water slide. It made Dean's throat tighten with emotion.

"Your very own teddy bear, Sammy. He'll keep you safe at night and he can be trusted with all your secrets," Dean explained cheerfully.

"Just like you!" Sam chirped.

Dean inhaled sharply and swallowed hard at the sweet sincere declaration coming from his baby brother. "Uh…yeah. Like me," he agreed quietly, not wanting his voice to break.

Sam grinned and flung his arms around his older brother, squeezing the life out of him. "I love you, De!"

Dean closed his eyes and hugged back just as tightly. This time he didn't bother trying to stop the tear rolling down his face. "I love you, too, Sammy baby. Happy birthday."


End file.
